Injustice (TV Series)
Injustice is a TV series based on Injustice God Amongs Us comics. Cast Insurgency Kirk Thornton as Bruce Wayne/Batman Regime Nolan North as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman Troy Baker as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern Grey DeLisle as Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman Other Kevin Michael Richardson as Joker Tara Strong as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn Episodes Year One #"Gods Among Us Part I"-Superman's wife, Lois Lane, is pregnant, Batman is loved by Gotham, and most of the villains have been captured, everything seems perfect, until the Joker shows up in Metropolis, and kidnaps Lois Lane. The whole Justice League begin looking for her, and Green Lantern eventually finds her, Superman shows up, and thinks he sees Doomsday in front of him, launching both himself and Doomsday into outer space. Joker reveals that if Lois dies that Metropolis will blow up, before revealing Superman isn't fighting Doomsday. Superman comes too and sees he has killed Lois, before Metropolis blows up. Superman then flies down, and shoves his hand through Joker's stomach. #"Gods Among Us Part II"-Superman has been missing for months, and has been watching the news, which is reporting on the wars in the world. Superman decides enough is enough and goes to stop the wars, but is talked into holding a press conference by Wonder Woman. Superman calls a world wide ceasefire, however, a few places, including America itself, starts fighting Superman, but after he proves once again he can't be beat, the U.S. govenment hire Mirror Master to kidnap his parents. Later, Batman is yelling at the president, saying that what he did will unite "them" against the president, however, the president points out Batman said "them" and not "us", making him realize that Batman is not on Superman's side. #"Harley's Thinking"-After the Joker's death, Harley's been thinking about what superman did to him. Until The Police discovers that Harley's escaped from the Police Car but later got caught by Green Arrow. #"A Fight In Arkham Part I"- Outside of Arkham, Green Arrow and Harley Quinn walk through the front gates. Oliver is upset at Harleen for setting a fire that burned much of the Arrow Cave. As Oliver brings Harleen inside, the guard on duty, Kenneth, mentions that there are other heroes inside already. Green Arrow tells him to watch Harleen as he goes to meet with Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman. Just then, Harley Quinn comes on over the loudspeaker and unlocks all the cells of the Arkham inmates. She also says that she's sent someone to help. A rumbling is felt in the floor as Batman says "She's turned off the dampeners!" Solomon Grundy rips up the floor, grabs Damian Wayne and falls back into the ground. #"A Fight In Arkham Part II"-Harley Quinn is seen commanding the Asylum inmates to attack the Justice League and Insurgents, asking that they spare Green Arrow in the process; she thinks she has a crush on him. The Riddler lifts a large boulder over his head in an attempt to crush Cyborg's head, but can't think of a riddle fast enough. Damian and Richard fight off many inmates above. When Robin begins viciously beating the Riddler while he's on the ground. Nightwing yells at Robin for beating him while he's down. Damian throw and is knocked back onto his head. His neck lands on a rock on the ground and breaks his neck, killing him. Green Arrow shoots a boxing glove arrow at his head and he drops the boulder. #"A Fight In Arkham Part III"- Robin approaches Nightwing's corpse, visibly upset. Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman come back up from the hole and order the Arkham inmates back into their cells. Bruce notices Damian kneeling over Dick's lifeless body. Damian is now crying, trying to say he's sorry to Bruce. Bruce is outraged and an emotional wreck, throwing Damian off of Richard's corpse. The President give Batman a list of super heroes who have not aligned themselves with Superman's regime. #"The Insurgency Begins"- Aquaman, Batwoman Black Canary, Black Lightning, Captain Lightning Catwoman, Green Arrow, Huntress and Martain Manhunter joined Batman's group to defeat Superman's regime. Wonder Woman calls out to Cyborg, asking if he's found The Flash and Green Lantern. When Cyborg comes upon his body, he notices his attacker rapidly approaching. Black Adam then appears, rips Cyborg's arm off and punches him back. In the city, Superman sees "nothing but death." Hal traces the signal to under a large glass building. Kal lifts it up to reveal a large hole underneath. Diana and Kal enter it while Hal stands guard. The two see a large safe and a transmitter on the outside of it, explaining the radio signal. Hal attempts to convince the two to leave, but Superman still wants to go on. Diana grows uneasy for a second, thinking that they are being watched by something. The Joker and Harley Quinn are seen in the midst of the Metropolis detonation. The narration says it has been one month since "a calculated act of madness took so many lives." In the Batcave, Selina and Bruce discuss how the latter knew where Shiera would be and how they intend to keep her kidnapping a secret. Bruce simply replies that the League won't be looking for her because "they won't know she's missing," as a Hawkgirl look-alike enters the Watchtower. #"Justice League's Apology Speech"-On Apokolips, Kalibak confronts his father, Darkseid, in regards to Earth's newly announced ceasefire. A voice of someone being tortured is heard in the background as Darkseid discusses his prisoner and the fate of Earth with Kalibak. Darkseid comments on how the prisoner "cannot be killed" and that no one would ever come to save him. He instructs Kalibak to kill Superman and take the Earth, and to leave him with the Black Racer. "Leave me to torture death," he comments, as the Black Racer is seen suspended from the ceiling by various torture devices. Later, in Paris, the speech is being delivered by Kal and Lex. Kal discusses the actions him and the Justice League have taken, and the perception that people have on them. Harley Quinn is seen hiding in the sewer, and Batman, Catwoman and Alfred are seen in the Batcave, watching Superman's broadcast. Kal justifies his actions, saying he did not want the people of Earth to suffer any longer. In the Insurgency base, Batman and the other Insurgents watch as the armies invade the most populated cities. Bruce comments on how Gotham will be next, and that the Insurgents have to go out there and save lives. Dinah says that every time they faced a situation like this, they had the support of the Justice League. But now, they do not, and they need to work with the League to accomplish anything. Category:TV Series Category:Animated